


The Shadow's Game

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: Golden Shadows, Bright Future [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: Shadows are always there, ready to mold for whatever situation comes. But how will the shadow mold to meeting her lover's father?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Golden Shadows, Bright Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Shadow's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work: The sequel to my other RWBY piece, The Dragon's Trial! Shout out to @Ciderr Emblem 3 Houses on Discord and @applesjuice on tumblr for beta reading and any other clarifications. Tell me what you think in the comments, and have a good day!

Blake hugged Yang tightly as they rode on, embracing her girlfriend’s warmth and the cool spring air.

“You doing alright back there?”  
Blake jumped slightly before nodding, knowing that Yang felt it by the small breath that moved through Yang’s stomach before escaping.

The Faunus girl returned to lazily taking advantage of the calm surroundings, a welcome break from the madness of traveling the world to stop Salem. Yang had invited her girlfriend along to a quick visit home, and Blake gladly accepted.

But as the couple approached the small and cozy-looking home, Blake felt nerves encase her system, being accented by a subtle gulp as they disconnected and left Yang’s motorcycle.

“I can always take you back, you know.”  
Blake snapped out of her subtle trance, seeing concern and understanding in the brawler’s eyes.  
The raven-haired girl shook her head, “It’s fine. I meant it when I said I wanted to meet your dad, and this is our best chance.”  
“Alright.” Yang approached, giving Blake a small kiss on the forehead. “If you wanna leave, just let me know, okay?”  
Blake’s nod eased Yang’s mind, making way for a bright smile. “Besides, he’s gonna love you right away. I know I did.”

Yang’s wink made Blake blush, but the throwback words from the brawler meeting the Faunus girl’s parents made her laugh. Yang absorbed the divine sound, unable to stop herself from giving a quick but strong kiss before knocking on the door.

“Just a minute!”

Blake took in another gulp, Yang quickly squeezing her hand before separating them as a man opened the door. Blake was thrown off by just how much Yang inherited from her father, from his blond hair and sharp eyes to his bright smile as he saw his daughter.

“Yang! Welcome home, Little Dragon.”

The brawler rolled her eyes and laughed as the man hugged her, giving a strong squeeze in return. “Hey there, old man.”  
“Hey, I may have retired from Hunting, but I don’t have any grays yet.”

They disconnected, Tai taking in the raven-haired girl beside Yang with a smile as he reached out his hand.

“And who’s the pretty lady?”  
“I’m Blake Belladonna. It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Recognition and anger flashed through Tai’s eyes upon hearing her name, making Blake subtly flinch back. The emotions were gone just as quick, Tai stepping aside with a wave of his hand.

“Well don’t just stand there, come on in, ladies.”

The couple exchanged a neutral look, their eyes conveying concern for the other before changing into certainty. Yang walked in first, allowing Blake to examine the house’s details. Despite its small size, the home felt loved with its cleanliness and smaller touches, like family photos and fresh flowers. Blake’s heart swelled upon seeing a young Yang and Ruby smiling with pure joy as they had a wagon and looked ready for adventure.

“That _is_ a favorite of mine.” Tai smiled from what sounded like the kitchen. “Yang wanted to race off so fast Ruby almost fell out of the wagon.”  
“Hey!” Yang’s response made Blake laugh, joining the family in the kitchen with sudden uncertainty as to what to do.

“Do you guys need me for anything?”  
“You good with knives?”  
“She’s the best there is.” Yang’s response brought a blush to Blake’s cheeks, making Tai smile as he stepped aside.  
“Well, we’ve got vegetables here. Have at it, _chop-chop_.”

Yang laughed as Blake fake groaned, not bothering to hide her own smile. The brawler slid a bushel of carrots to the Faunus, her and Tai watching with fascination as the food was swiftly cut to bite-sized pieces. Blake looked to Tai with a nervous then cheeky expression as she held up a piece of food.

Tai looked to the stew in front of him, returning his glance to the guest with a smirk. Blake tossed pieces to Tai, who quickly threw them into the bubbling pot. The cycle continued, smiles growing wider as more and more food was chopped and thrown into the pot. Tai stopped the duo with a wave of his hands and a smile, great amusement in his eyes.

“Well done, girls! Up top,” Blake and Yang responded right away, exchanging high fives between themselves and Tai as he grabbed the pot. “Yang, can you grab the plates, please? Blake, could you grab the sandwiches?”

Blake followed the direction, taking the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches from the heater with licked lips. She brought them to the center of the table, slightly surprised as Yang and Tai immediately dug in.

“So,” Tai started, “What have you guys been up to?”  
“Well,” Yang spoke before swallowing, “We just got back from Vacuo. We heard that people needed help, and were in the area.”  
“It was a lot.” Blake sighed, feeling heat return to her at the memory. “At least Team CFVY was there as well. And Shade Academy was…interesting.”  
“Have you guys been doing okay? Last I heard, you were in Atlas, and…I heard what happened.”

The group shivered at the mention. Tai could see the reflection on the girls’ faces, the duo themselves remembering joy at connecting again, apprehension upon working with Ironwood, and terror as they nearly lost each other during the Battle of Atlas.

Yang took Blake’s hand under the table, the Faunus girl giving a thankful squeeze in return as her eyes conveyed that same gratitude. Tai smiled as the girls became lost in each other, happy to see his Little Dragon shining again after seeing her dimmed for so long.

“It was definitely challenging, but we made it through. I am glad to be out of there though.” Blake guiltily smiled.  
“I’ll stick to Patch winters, personally. At least here you can expect more than stupid bragging and shitty rich people.”  
“That bad, huh?” Tai smirked across the table, before shifting into sincerity. “I’m proud of you guys, for pressing on through tough times.”

Blake and Yang smiled at Tai before taking in his reflection, feeling some of the sadness and regret the man held in his eyes. Tai noticed and shook himself out of his stupor.

“Well, we aren’t gonna get anything done moping around. C’mon, let’s get this all cleaned up, huh?”  
The girls nodded before gathering the dishes, following Tai and watching as he stopped for a brief moment and looked to Blake.  
“Blake, can you run up to the spare bedroom closet for me? I have some clothes set aside for Yang, and I’ll probably forget to grab them.” The man shyly smiled.  
“Sure thing, sir.”  
“It’s Tai, Blake. We don’t exactly do formality here.”

The girl only smiled as she walked off, Yang giving her father a confused look as he guided her to the kitchen. The parent and child cleaned the dishes in subtly awkward silence, Yang sneaking glances to the man beside her, who seemed to have more conflict in his eyes.

“You seem to be doing a lot better.”  
Yang looked to him for a split moment before refocusing. “Yeah, it really is nice to be back in nicer and familiar territory.”  
“You and Blake must be pretty familiar then.”

Yang released a tiny gasp, seeing her father give a small smile before breaking into laughter at his daughter’s blush.

“S-shut up.”  
“Alright then, _lovebird._ ”

Yang huffed as she fake-punched Tai’s arm, only getting more chuckles in response. The silence veiled over them again, giving Yang the idea that the conversation had passed.

However, a soft sigh from the other occupant broke that illusion.

“Are you sure about her, Yang?”  
The brawler looked over with shocked eyes, seeing fear and sadness in the blue irises looking back.  
“Of course I am. She’s done more for me than anyone. What brought this up?”  
“I just…” Tai briefly rubbed his eyes, “part of me still sees you from after the Fall, and it was heartbreaking. I…I don’t want you to end up like Raven and I did.”  
Yang’s eyes briefly flashed red before she released a shaky breath. “Dad, what happened with Raven wasn’t on you. I won’t run from this, and I…” Tears slowly started to fall, “I want to keep what we have, but…I also saw part of myself in _her_.” Sudden realization flashed through Yang’s eyes, watering them even faster.

“What if I become like Raven, Dad? Sure, we’re together now, but what about after all this is over? Will we stay, will we-“

Yang stopped as Tai gave her a fierce hug, allowing the dam to release with soft whimpers. Tai took it in, rubbing circles on Yang’s back as she cried.

“I’m not the best with romance, obviously,” he softly chuckled, “but what you and Blake have is real and honest, I can see that. From the looks of it, Blake’s helped you burn brighter than ever. Am I wrong?”

Yang took in Tai’s words, reflecting on all that had happened over the past two years. Beacon had truly changed her, not just during the Fall, but before as well. Making friends with Team JNPR, training with her own team, and everything with Blake.

From a mystery to a treasure, Yang welcomed every moment with the black-haired girl. Her calm but sharp wit, her dedication to equality and justice; her joy when she opened up about a book she enjoyed in the later times. While the time after the Fall was hard, those memories also brought their own comfort, even if they came with bitterness.

“No, you’re not wrong. I trust her, Dad, with my life.”  
“Good. Sorry if I’m being overbearing, but, well, it’s my duty as a dad, and…I don’t wanna see you get hurt like that again, Sunflower.”  
“I know, Dad. Thanks.”

Blake returned just as Yang and Tai disconnected, the brawler giving her a smile. Tai noticed Blake’s return, getting out a bag for the clothes. Yang watched as her girlfriend treated the items with great care, yet another reason to fall in love with the Faunus girl.

“Y’know, Raven would’ve punched me if she caught me staring.”

Tai’s snickering remark brought his daughter back to reality, bringing an enflamed blush with her. The flush carried over to Blake, who only laughed as she snuck a kiss to her love’s cheek. The trio took the time to gather any other supplies they’d need, including some extra cookies for Ruby.

“Think we got what we needed?” Blake asked.  
Yang brought her hand to her chin, mentally checking off a list before stopping. “I’ve got some extra modifications for Ember Celica in the shed. Will you be okay if I finish them up? It shouldn’t take long.”  
“Go ahead, Yang.”  
The brawler nodded, giving her father a subtly stern glance as she left. “Be good.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Tai saluted.

The father laughed as Yang left, looking to the living room before focusing on Blake. “Are you any good at checkers?”  
The Faunus looked up with surprised eyes before nodding. “I guess. I’ve played a little bit, but not in a long time.”  
“Well, you guys have been making the rounds as Huntresses, so what’s a little bit of strategy exercise?”

Blake nodded as she followed Tai, who pulled out an old-looking but well-cared board and pieces from a shelf. He set them on the coffee table, pulling the single chair to one side of it before sitting on the couch at the opposite end. Blake accepted the seat graciously, watching as Tai set up the pieces.

The two competitors focused intently, the only sound present being the _click-clack_ of pieces being moved. Blake occasionally looked to Tai, who seemed to have conflict on his face. He quickly looked to Blake and the board before giving a small sigh, almost unnoticeable if not for Blake’s advanced hearing.

“She thought about you every day, you know.”  
Blake dropped the piece she held, her ears undecided between staying stiff or folding in. “I…I didn’t.”  
“I figured. Yang isn’t one to reveal deep things so easily.” Tai jumped his piece over one of Blake’s, “She had nightmares almost every night. She called out your name just about every time she woke up. Yang thought I didn’t notice anything, but between the pictures in her room and her talks about you in the past, I pieced it together.”

Blake moved another piece with a shaking hand, wanting to crumble into herself briefly before taking a breath.

“I…I left because she would’ve been in danger if I stayed.”  
“Does she know that?”  
Blake subtly gulped back tears, “Yes, but…it was rough at first.”  
“I…” Tai deeply sighed. “I’m not good at this stuff, Blake. But you have to understand, Yang was _always_ one to shine like the sun. I’m sure you saw it at Beacon?”  
Blake nodded, “Her kindness was what got me to open up.”  
“That’s good. Blake…Seeing her come home as she did, broken and…empty, it’s something no one, especially a parent, wants to see.”  
Blake felt tears prickle in her eyes as she looked to Tai, who saw her guilt.  
“I’m sorry…I didn’t want to run, but…”  
“I’m not saying this to antagonize you, Blake. I’m grateful for what you’ve done for her. But I need you to understand what happened. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Blake nodded.  
“Do you intend to hurt her again?”  
Shock appeared in Blake’s eyes as she shook her head. “I’d rather give my life than intentionally hurt her.”  
“Good. Your move, by the way.”

Blake quickly looked to the board, jumping past two of Tai’s pieces and getting a king piece.

“Aw crap. Hmm, let’s see…”  
Tai responded as he could, trapping some of Blake’s pieces. Blake returned her focus to the game, but the talk still lingered in her mind. Adam had instilled the belief that she was toxic, and Beacon had only proven him right. But afterward, fighting at Haven, being accepted by Yang and the team, Argus, and now talking with Tai had revealed the truth: That she was flawed and scarred, but still good. His points were sound, Blake had seen the aftereffects on Yang herself, and that kept her going; to comfort and help Yang whenever she needed it.

“I know that I hurt Yang in the past, sir. But I promise to stand by her, and that we’ll always protect each other.”

Tai looked up, seeing the dedication in Blake’s eyes as she claimed victory, the man fake groaning before laughing.

“Well played Blake, and thank you.”

Both of them stood, but Blake didn’t anticipate Tai’s hug. She settled into the warmth immediately, releasing a few tears as she reflected on the past and embraced the present.

“It’s okay, Blake. I’m sorry if I made you too uncomfortable.”  
“N-no, you were right to be upset with me.”  
“I’m just glad that Yang has someone like you with her.”

The duo stayed that way for a while, Tai easing Blake with simple whispers and back rubs, while Blake showed her care with embracing the hug and her tears.

“Alrighty, we’re good to go! You ready Bla-“

Yang’s girlfriend and father looked to her sharply, the Faunus girl quickly wiping away the remaining tears and walking to her. Yang put down her supplies immediately, embracing Blake as she glared at Tai, her eyes slowly turning crimson.

“I just had to make sure. Don’t worry, she’s a good one.”

Blake pulled back from Yang, giving a nod to confirm Tai’s words. The brawler took a breath, her eyes fading back to lilac as she gave her love a small kiss on the forehead. Tai smiled as he moved to the kitchen, checking the duo’s supplies one more time and compacting them as Blake watched in fascination. Tai noticed, giving a simple smirk.

“When you’re part of the greatest team in Beacon history, you gotta be ready to move with everything you have in a snap.”

Yang simply laughed as Blake walked over to help, her and Tai putting in the last items with solid pushes. The group walked out to the porch, seeing that the sun was beginning to set.

“You sure you don’t need anything else or that you can’t stay? The guest room’s always open.”  
“No thanks, sir.” Blake nodded before subtly bowing. “Thanks for allowing me to visit.”  
“No problem at all, Blake, and it’s Tai.”

The Faunus girl stopped again when Tai gave her another hug and leaned into her ear.

“You should go to the Golden Gem store for engagement ring deals. Yang’s a size six.”

Blake stepped back, her cheeks an inferno red as she stared at Tai. The man only responded with a knowing smile, Yang shifting into curiosity before being embraced by her father.

“Thanks for letting us visit, old man.”  
“Anytime, Sunflower.”

Yang smiled into her father’s shoulder, embracing his warmth and love. She stepped back slightly, giving him a crimson-colored gaze.

“But if you pull anything like I think you did here, your ass is toast.”  
“Hey, I just had to perform my fatherly duties. And personally, I think Blake Xiao Long is a great name.”

The duo’s blushes only intensified, garnering near howling laughter from Tai. They looked to each other for confirmation, only to look away in a fraction of a second, sending Tai into hacking fits of laughter.

“Oh, it was good to see you guys. But I know you’ve got stuff to do, so scoot.”  
“Alright, thank you Tai!”

Smiles traveled all around as Blake and Yang waved goodbye, Tai walking back into the house with a grateful smile. Yang set the supplies on the back of Bumblebee before stopping, giving Blake a concerned look.

“What happened when I was gone?”  
Blake subtly flinched, but readjusted herself, “He was worried, and I reassured him. Like what my dad did with you, except we bonded over checkers instead of fisticuffs.”

Blake’s smirk made Yang smile before giggling, the brawler embracing the raven-haired girl in a tight hug and kissing her cheek.

“Thanks for coming out with me.”  
“Thanks for inviting me.”  
“C’mon, we should get going so Dad can sleep.”  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Yang looked around the bike, checking off all their supplies before turning to Blake. The girl only wore a smirk with enflamed cheeks, her eyes swinging between regular amber and molten gold. The face made Yang’s blush dial to 11, being joined by joyous laughter as she kissed Blake with everything she had. The Faunus girl reciprocated whole heartedly, jumping into Yang’s arms as they boarded Bumblebee.

“I love you, Yang.”  
“I love you too, Blake.”

The duo drove off, embracing the cool night air and each other. While she _was_ nervous at first, Blake was glade she came, both for meeting Tai and for reaffirming her cause: Standing by Yang through thick and thin. Tai’s words came back to her mind, bringing a blush with them as she pondered what gem would best suit her Dragon’s engagement ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the piece! My biggest concern is that Tai can come off as too harsh towards Blake, with his later actions not entirely covering him. Let me know what you guys think in the comments, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
